Cerulean Dances
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen has some time off, she wants to show someone she is just as human as everyone else and has Hobbies.


For Arones, she requested it earlier. Enjoy!

She was enjoying her time off in Mumbai. It was autumn so it was still hot, but not terribly so. She was walking through an open market eyeing some of the clothes and trinkets. She had a few bags of things already and intended to enjoy her weekend stay with Ravi. She had needed a weekend off and had asked the young head of house to join her. She smiled and walked along the way until she made it back to the car she was driving. She unlocked it and placed the bags in the passenger seat before starting the car and returning to the house she was staying at with Ravi on the outskirts of the city.

As Helen drove she pondered how to make Ravi a little more comfortable around her. She looked quickly over at her bags and saw a bit of the ocean blue material sticking out. Helen smiled and nodded to herself, she knew what she was going to do. She was adept at getting people to relax around her. Helen would simply show him that she had hobbies like every other human being or rather _near_ human on the planet. She pulled up the drive and parked in the garage. She unloaded and decided to set an air that showed she was just as human as he was.

She put her stuff in her room, leaving out one bag, which still had the ocean blue material sticking out of the top. She tossed it on the bed and smiled at the jingling sound that suddenly stopped after the last bounce. She turned on her flat –clad heel and walked to the kitchen to begin a simple meal. On her way she stopped and turned on the radio, letting the Hindi sounds wash through the house as she prepared a simple chicken and rice dish.

After fixing dinner she returned to her room and grabbed the bag that held the outfit she was going to be wearing when Ravi came by to see how she was doing. She smirked as she slipped out of her shoes and placed them in the closet. She took her shirt and bra off and pulled the flashy top from the bag. She had double checked that the cup would fit without being taped and tied the neck straps before tying the ones behind her back to ensure that it was snug. Helen then removed her beige caprice pants and pulled the pants up her smooth and slightly tanned legs, wiggling them up her hips. She made sure that her toes didn't get caught at the bottom of the slit that went from hip to ankle. She grabbed the hip belt and tied it low around her hips. She donned the anklets and the bracelets.

Helen turned to the mirror that was on her bedroom door and looked at her whole reflection, from her golden painted toes all the way up to her half-pulled back hair and smiled. She knew she was good looking; she had spent years perfecting her exercise regimen. She enjoyed belly dancing, dancing of any form really. Ravi would probably have bug eyes when he saw her, but she needed to break the ice with the young man who had her on such a pedestal that she was like a celebrity.

It was early in the evening and as she cleared an area in the living room she listened to the tones of the music as she stretched, releasing her muscles for the acts of dancing. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her as she stretched. Helen smiled a small smile as she stood from her place on the ground and brought her hands up her sides to rest above her head in the air.

She crossed her right foot over her left and used her toes to spin before lifting a hip and jutting it out to the side, causing the many jingling parts of the outfit to resound with the soft beats of the current song. She swayed her hips sliding first her lower half then her top half to one side and beginning the sensual dance that she had been learning for some years. She drew a hand down to her side rotating her wrist and the stopping before repeating the motions again with the other hand. She moved slowly and sensually when the beats called for it and before she knew it there was a knock on her front door. She smiled and moved to get it.

She smiled at Ravi's look, his eyes not so subtly raking up and down her form. "Doctor Magnus, how are you this evening?" He said with his eyes glued to her belly button where the cerulean stoned barbell was along the flat planes of her toned stomach.

"Come in, I was just catching up on a hobby of mine." She smiled, pleased that she had managed to genuinely surprise him. Ravi entered the house and noted that she had also cooked. He smiled and set his bag on the ground before removing his shoes.

"Belly dancing is a hobby of yours?" he asked and Helen quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, it has been for quite some time, I find it quite relaxing." She smiled, leading him into the dining room and uncovering the dishes once they had sat down. They passed the dishes back and forth and ate in relative silence; Helen wanting Ravi to break the quiet atmosphere first. Ravi, however, was still processing what he had seen of his boss tonight. He smiled when he was finished eating and helped Helen clear the dishes away. They retired to the living room, the music still playing low in the back ground.

"That meal was wonderful Dr. Magnus. Would you like to play a game or something?" Ravi asked pulling a deck of cards from his pocket. Helen smirked and shook her head.

"I think that I would like to dance more, if you would like to watch. I'm afraid I haven't gotten it all out of my system." He inclined his head and smiled in acceptance.

"Of course, please do. I must admit I find it interesting that you would dance in such a manner, or wear something like that, given your upbringing." He confessed as he sat down on one of the large cushions. He was startled when she turned the music up a bit. Not loud, but loud enough that he could clearly hear it from his position on the floor. He watched as she turned and her demeanor changed. She became a sensual being allowing her stress to leave her body as she lost herself in the music. She locked her eyes on his and he couldn't look away, her piercing blue eyes accentuated by her outfit. He watched as her muscles worked in her abdomen, how she controlled each movement in time, the anklets and bracelets making sounds alongside the top and the belt she was wearing. He was enamored by her beauty; her soft curves and well cared for form exposed as it was, not arousing, but intriguing.

They both lost track of time as Helen danced until she was content. She sat by Ravi and smiled when he stiffened a bit. "You are still uncomfortable around me, why is that?" She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. Ravi turned to look at her and shrugged.

"You are different than anyone I have ever met. You take business with grace and an unwavering form. You also take life that way as well, unwavering. You dance and there is a piano in the corner of this house; I am going to assume that you play it, as it is well cared for. You are truly an intimidating woman." He breathed. "You like your comfort, but you are still closed off; you may let people in but it is never fully, you never let your walls down, even when relieving your stress." Helen nodded, knowing that what he said was true.

"I can't let people in; you will all wither and die. I have many great friends, I do play the piano, and I may never let my walls down, but I am human as you are, as William and Declan are. I just have more time, I don't age, haven't since 1886. I changed my hair color and styles, I still do, to be anything but what I was. I can only hope that I have you, that I am as normal as one can be here in this world. I was – am-a mother, I love people just like everyone else. I cook, and clean. I want you to realize that I am normal, like the rest of you. I'm just the 'Boss Lady' as Kate would put it." Helen sighed, Ravi smiled and nodded. He put the pieces together in his head.

"You want to be treated like a normal person when you go places unless you say so specifically, you want the boundaries and the curfews. To be like everyone else." Helen laughed and nodded. Ravi was a very good choice, just as Will was. She would get to them yet, and corrupt them. Perhaps she could get them to go on a shopping trip with her. Helen smirked and bid Ravi goodbye, before returning to her dancing. She was a normal person, just older than most. She laughed, cried, hurt, and screamed just like normal people. That's all she wanted. Her work in Mumbai was done.


End file.
